Never The Same
by VictoriaKurt
Summary: When The Avengers come aboard one of S.H.E.I.L.D's ships, 21 Year Old Agent Carmella Marchal doesn't expect to fall head over heels with one of them. OC/Dr.Banner (The Hulk)
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys its Victoria here and I'm bringing you yet another fan fiction. This one surrounds the Avengers, which I'm currently obsessed with! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my story. Please review. I do not own The Avengers, I only own Carmella Marchal.**

Chapter 1- The Meeting

"Agent Marchal!" I heard the familiar voice of Director Fury yell. My head shoots up and I feel of piece of paper sticking to the side of my face. I had fallen asleep on the job, again.

I'd only been working for S.H.E.I.L.D for about a month now but I still wasn't use to the crazy hours. The job was a hard one and barely had time to sleep. Director Fury had caught me asleep on the job for the fifth time today. I wasn't doing well at this job so far. I was smart you could say but I wasn't that physically strong and skilled as most of the people here. I mostly protected any important people who came to visit S.H.E.I.L.D. That was my job, not going around kicking the bad guys butts up.

"How many times have I caught you sleeping Agent Marchal?" Director Fury asks me. I mentaly roll my eyes and stand up. As much as I tried to make 5'5 foot frame bigger. it never compared to Fury's 6'2 frame. I didn't impose him at all. "This would be the fifth time sir." I answer loudly.

He smirks a little and I hold back the urge to clock him. "I'm not going to yell since we have some special guests coming to stay with us. As you know you will protect them and help them in any way needed." he explains. I raise my eyebrow a little when he says 'special guests.' "Would these special guests be The Avengers?" I ask.

I almost immediately regret asking him. "Go to your room and clean yourself up. Meet me on the flight deck in 20 minutes. Don't be late Marchal." Fury says and the exists the break area.

I walk out of the break area and run towards the elevator as I see its closing. "Hold it!" I yell. I slip inside just in time and find myself inside the elevator with Agent Phil Coulson. I lean against one of the walls in the elevators and close my eyes praying that Phil wouldn't notice I was there.

Everyone kept telling me that he had a crush on me or was in love with me. I was starting to believe them. Phil was always helping me and was always attempting to make a converstation with me. I bite my tounge when he said: Hey Carmella! I open my eyes and turn to him.

"You tired?" he asks. Phil has always had the worse sense of humor. "That obvious?" I ask him. He chuckles a little and looks at the ground and then back at me. "I saw you sleeping in the break room." He replies. I can see his cheeks turning a little red.

I heard the elevator ding and then the steel doors opened. "Bye Phil!" I say before walking out and then take a right. My room is at the end of hall, which I'm very thankful for. I scan my ID and the door pops open.

My room isn't fancy and it isn't big at all. The floors are made of a waterproof metal and so are the walls. There's a tiny porthole, a full bed, a lamb, a sink, a toilet, and a small desk. I tried making the room a bit more homey by adding a neon blue bedspread and a couple pictures of my family. It was the best I could do since we were out at sea.

I quickly changed out of my uniform from the day before and changed into a new one. The uniforms were bland in a way. The pants, long sleeve shirt, and boots were made out of skin tight leather. I didn't particularly care for the skin tight uniform since it made my already big breasts even bigger. I walk over to my mirror and cringe a little at the sight. My dark brown, wavy hair looked like a rat's nest so I pulled it down, brushed through it, and then pulled it up into a slick bun.

My skin was very pale but I was dotted with freckles that sometimes made me appear tan. I had big chocolate brown eyes and long thick lashes. I was curvy you could say. I wore a size six in pants and I had pretty wide hips. I did have a tiny waist and could probably wear a bikini but I was confident enough too. Before walking out of my room and into the elevator, I checked my gun and made sure I had some bullets in it.

I was happy to be out on the flight deck since it was the only area to get fresh air. I walked slowly over to where Fury and Phil were standing. They were talking with two guys, one was Tony Stark or Iron Man. I'd seen him all over billboards and tv so he wasn't hard to miss.

"There she is!" I hear Fury exclaim. I look up at him and stop infront of Tony and the other guy.

I had to do a double take when my eyes landed on the guy dressed in dress pants, a dark blue dress shirt, and a dark grey sports jacket. He was kind of short and appeared to stand around 5'8 or 5'9. He had almost black curly hair with flicks of grey. What caught my attention was his gorgeous brown eyes. They had to be the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life and I found myself staring into them.

"This is Agent Carmella Marchal, she will be protecting you and helping you guys out with whatever you need. Carmella this is Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner." introduces Fury. I extend my small hand forward and each of the guys shake it.

"How old are you? 17?" Tony asks. I grit my teeth together. "I'm actually 21." I say. I glance over at Fury and Phil and they can tell I'm mad. Tony smirks a little. "Despite Agent Marchal's age, she is one of the best agents I've ever worked with. I would trust my life with her." Phil explains.

I turn to him and mouth a silent 'thank you.' "Agent Marchal, why don't you see Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner around and then show them the lab?" Director Fury asks. "Of course, sir." I say then tell them to follow me.

I show them the main communication center first and Tony got a little giddy. "So how long have you worked for S.H.E.I.L.D?" Dr. Banner asks me. I turn to face him. "About a month."I reply quickly as I lead them to the lab.

I scan my ID and the glass doors open. Both of the guys go right to work as soon as I let them. "Can I get you guys anything?" I ask them. Tony pauses but Dr. Banner continues to work. "A bottle of water would be fine." Tony replies.

I nod at them and walk out.

**A/N: Hope you guys like my first chapter! This will be different from the movie, obviously but I still hope you guys will read it and like! In the next chapter, Carmella will meet Loki and Captain America! Please Review if you can. **


	2. A Monster

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows! It really means a lot to me. I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own The Avengers. I only own Carmella Marchal. **

Chapter 2-A Monster

It took me forever to find Tony's stupid water bottle but I finally found one in the storage room. I guessed no one had restocked our water supply yet. I wasn't paying attention when I was walking back to the lab. I had barely spoken a word to Dr. Banner but he was already stuck in my head for some reason.

I felt my body collide with someone who was much stronger than me. I stumbled back a couple feet and a guy wearing a stange blue uniform with a star on it, reached out and steadied me.

The man was about 6 feet tall and had honey blonde hair. He looked oddly familar but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. The man I had run into was 6'2 and had skin that was paler than mine. His eyes were dark and so was his slicked back hair. The taller man was kind of scary in a way but also looked harmless.

I mumbled a quiet 'Sorry' and the tall man smirked at me. "You don't have to say sorry to him." says the guy in the blue uniform. He spoke like he was from a different time period.

I looked at him slightly confused. "You should listen to him." I hear Director Fury say. The pale guy was handcuffed and was surrounded by about five S.H.E.I.L.D agents.

"Agent Marchal, this is Steve Rogers or Captain America. Rogers this is our new agent, Carmella Marchal." explained Fury. When Fury said Captain America, I knew who the guy in the blue uniform was. He was America's first hero.

I had heard that they found him frozen and alive but I was shocked to see him here. _Must be part of The Avengers. _Rogers stuck his hand out to me and I shook it nervously.

"Are you not going to introduce me?" the pale guy asks with a strange accent. Everyone was quiet. "Fine, then I will. I'm Loki, your future King." Loki says.

I smirk a little at him. "How can you be the king when you're locked up?" I ask Loki. I glance over at Rogers and can see that he's trying not to smile. "Feisty aren't you. I like that." Loki says seductivly and then looks me over.

"Thats enough! Lock him up!" yells Fury. I watch the agents take him away and then say bye to Fury and Rogers.

As I walk into the lab, only Tony looks up. "Took you long enough." Tony says. I roll my eyes and set the water on table. "You should go out there and drink that." Dr. Banner says.

For some reason Tony doesn't argue with Dr. Banner and leaves the lab. I sit in one of the chairs and close my eyes.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." Dr. Banner says. I open my eyes and look at him. He's stopped working and set his tools down. "It was like that. I literally ran into that Norse god, Loki." I say.

I watched as all the color in his face drained. "You okay?" I ask him. He looks down at the ground and then back at me. "Yeah, its nothing." he says. I can tell he's bother by something but I don't ask him what its about.

"So, why are you working for S.H.E.I.L.D?" Dr. Banner asks me. I think for a moment and then shrug my shoulders. "Honestly, I don't know. I knew I wanted to help people and my dad is friends with Fury so they talked and I got the job." I answer.

He nods slightly and takes his glasses off. I notice he's not looking in my direction anymore so I turn around. I cringe a little as I see Loki walk past the window. Loki stops for a moment and then smirks. Not at me but at Dr. Banner. The guards push him forward and I turn to face again.

I notice his eyes are turning slightly green. I thought this was quite odd. "Are you okay?" I asked him again. "I just need to calm down. I'm a monster when I'm mad." explains Dr. Banner.

"Would you like me to leave you alone Dr. Banner?" I ask. He looks at me and the green in his eye's are slowly disappearing. "No, I'm fine. Please call me Bruce." he answers. I nod slowly and lean against one of the tables.

"Why don't you tell me some things about you?" Bruce asks. I smile a little. "Well, I'm from Georgia and lived there my entire life. I have an older brother, who's in the Army and a little sister that goes to college at UGA. I've rode horses since I was 10 and used to do gymnastics." I explain.

Bruce appears to be listening but I could be wrong. "What about you?" I ask him. He chuckles a little and I look at him confused. "What's there to say that hasn't been said before? I'm The Hulk." Bruce replies.

I'm taken back by what he says. I had no idea that he was The Hulk. I had heard so many bad things about him and I couldn't understand why Fury wanted him to be part of The Avengers.

"Are you shocked? Many are, they don't think a scientist like me could be that horrible creature." he explains. I fight for the right words to say. "N-noo, I don't. From what I see you're a good man and The Hulk is a completly different person." I say.

I bite my bottom lip nervously. I now know that I've got to make sure I don't make Bruce angry. "That's what I keep telling myself. I just hope that one day it will be true." Bruce says.

"It is true." I simply say. Bruce smiles a little and I see Rogers and Tony walk in.

"I should probably leave. Let me know if you guys need anything." I say. I turn around and head for the door. I stop when I feel a warm hand wrap around my slender wrist.

I look up to see its Bruce. His eyes are more beautiful when he's closer to me. "Thanks for talking with me." Bruce says. I shrug my shoulders and smile a little. "Its nothing. I enjoyed it." I tell him.

I hadn't even known the guy for a day and I was already falling head over heels for him. He his hand slides down to my hand and then drops to his side. I quickly turn around and walk out of the lab.

I run into my fellow S.H.E.I.L.D agent Natasha Romanoff and she smiles at me. "What's going on with and you?" she asks while rasing her eyebrow. "Nothing. I was just talking with him. Trying to get to know him." I reply.

I quickly try and find a way to change the subject. "Did they find Clint?" I ask. Natasha looks at the ground and shakes her head. Clint and I were pretty close but not as close at him and Natasha were. Clint was my training officier but since he disappeared Phil took over.

I put a hand on Natasha's shoulder and she looks up. "We'll find him." I say to her._ I hope so. _I hear my watch beep indicating that it was time for me to go to my combat training lesson.

I tell Natasha bye and take one last look at Bruce before walking inside the elevator.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and if you think my character could possiable date/or be interested in another character then tell me. Thanks!**


	3. Training

**A/N: So here is the next chapter! Thanks to all my new followers and of course thank you for following my story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I do not own The Avengers. I only own Carmella Marchal.**

Chapter 3-Training

There were only five of us rookie agents and I was the only girl. I hadn't really connected with any of the other rookie's for some reason. None of them were taking the job and training seriously.

Of course, I had arrived late since I was busy trying to get Tony's water. I winced a little as the combat training instructor, Agent Kevin Davis yelled at me.

After he yelled at me, Agent Davis told us to choose partners since we were going to do partner fighting. Like always, I wasn't choosen. I usually ended up alone or going up against Davis.

As the guys started fighting, I walked to the edge of the mats and sat down. I could Director Fury's eye burning the back of my head.

He always watched us during any training. It was quite annoying and I felt like he was treating us like children. I glanced up as I saw a figure stand in front me. I saw that it was Steve Rogers dressed in a white tank top and these weird beige pants.

"You need a partner?" he asked extending his hand towards me. I smile a little and accept his hand. He pulls me up and I feel everyone's eyes on me. "Thanks." I whisper.

"I wouldn't be saying thanks yet." Rogers says and then winks at me. Like an idot, I let my guard down and Rogers threw a punch at me.

I barely dodged it and he laughed at me. He threw another punch and this time I was ready. I grabed his fist, twisted it behind his back, and pinned him to the ground with my knee.

"Not too sly anymore old man." I say. All of a sudden, he throws his weight up towards me and grabs my ankle.

Rogers throws me to the ground and is now on top of me, pinning my shoulders to the ground. "Who's the old man now?" he asks. I smirk and then knee him in the groin.

He winces in pain and falls to the ground. I stand up and hold back my laughter. Out of the corner of my eye I see that someone has joined Fury in the overview of the gym. I'm a little schocked to see its Dr. Banner. _What's he doing here?_

"All right, you guys are dismissed." I hear Davis say. I ignore Davis as I see Bruce smile and wave at him. I do the same and Fury motions for me to come up to the overview.

I quickly rush into the girl's locker room and change back into my tight, leather uniform. I spray a bit of dry shampoo into my hair so I can get rid of the sweat and then pull it back up into the slick bun.

I notice that Rogers has left the gym as I walk into the overview. "You needed to see me." I tell Director Fury who seems to be in a deep converstation with Bruce.

"Yes I did. You've been do really well with all your training Agent Marchal." Fury says. I smile a little and tell him thank you.

"I don't normally do this but I think you can handle it. How would you like to be not a rookie agent for S.H.E.I.L.D but a real agent?" he asks me. I'm a little shocked by his question since I've only been training for a month.

"Wow sir, I would love to!" I exclaim. Fury nods and Bruce flashes me a smile. "Good, then its been decided, you're no longer a rookie. I still expect you to protect and serve our guests though." Fury tells me.

"Of course sir." I say. Fury stands up and shakes my hand before leaving the overview. It was only Bruce and I in the overview.

"You're really good at the whole fighting thing." Bruce says. I blush a little. "Oh thank you. Its not too hard." I say. He chuckles and runs a hand through his curly hair. "I know that there's not really a whole lot to do on this boat but I was wondering if you would maybe like to go on a date with me?" Bruce asks.

I feel my mouth drop open and can't think of any words to say. We had only known each other for a day! "I mean, I just want to get to know you." Bruce asks. I felt a little relieved when he said that.

"I would love too." I finally reply. Bruce smiles nervously and tells me he'll meet me at my room at 6:00pm tomorrow night. I tell Bruce bye and then walk out of the gym to go to the communication area.

As I walk past some of our holding chambers, I see Loki leaning against the glass. He looked bored and sad at the time. Loki finally looked up at me and smiled that same seducative smile he gave me before.

I opened my mouth to say something but a deep voice told me not to talk to him. I spun around to see an extremly tall and large man with long blonde hair and blue eyes in front of me.

"Who are you?" I ask rather harshly. I reached for my gun, that was straped to my hip, just in case this man tried to do anything stupid. "I'm Thor and you are?" He asks.

He was another Norse god. I had seen pictures of him and of course, read stories about the great Thor. "Agent Carmella Marchal." I reply. I glance over Thor's right shoulder to see Fury.

"Relax Agent Marchal, Thor's a good guy." Fury says. I nod my head and take my hand of the handle of my gun. "Thor, this is Agent Marchal. She's been helping out Dr. Banner and Stark and she'll be helping you out as well." Fury explains.

Thor and I stare at each and then Fury walks away. "Do you need anything?" I ask him. Thor is silent for a couple seconds and then shakes his. I tell him bye and then head towards the elevators.

_These Avengers are getting stranger and stranger._

**A/N: So this isn't my best chapter and its rather short. I still hope you guys liked it! Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. A Date

**A/N: I don't really have a lot to say but I do not own The Avengers. I only own Carmella Marchal.**

Chapter 4- A Date

I finally got back to my room at 4:30pm and knew I was going to have to rush to get ready for my date with Bruce. I had to spend most of my day cleaning up after Thor after he had pratically destroyed the gym when one of the rookies punched him the face. It was going to take a lot of hard work for me to look half way decent for my date.

My face was caked with dust and my nails had God knows what underneath it. My hair had fallen out of it bun and I had a few scratchs on my hands from removing wood.

The first thing I did was take a shower to get all of the dirt off. I took my time and felt refreshed as I stepped out of the shower. I applied my favorite body butter all over my body and then dryed my hair with a towel.

As I walked over to small closet, I knew my options were limited. I usually wore the S.H.E.I.L.D uniform or sometimes a pencial skirt and blazer. I did pack one nice outfit that I thought was worthy of a date.

I slipped into black dress pants, light blue flats, and a light blue, sleeveless, flowy shirt with a black peter pan collar. I left my hair down and smiled as my soft waves cascaded down my back. I decided not to wear make-up since I didn't want to look fake.

I had finished just in time to hear someone knocking on my door. I walked to my door and smiled at Bruce who was dressed nicely in black slacks, a nice white shirt, and black sports coat.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and flashed me a tiny smile. "Hi, just let me turn off all the lights and then we can go." I say. Bruce nods and then I turn around to make sure I turned off my bathroom light.

As soon as I finished, Bruce lead me out of my room and down the hall to the elevator. "So what are we doing?" I ask him as we walk inside the elevator.

"Since its nice out, I was thinking we could have a picnic out on the flight deck." he answers. "That's creative." I say. Bruce and I both laugh.

"Well its the best I can do since we're on a ship." Bruce says. I lean against the wall fo the elevator until we reach the fight deck. I'm a little astonished to see that no one is out on the deck.

Normally there's about 50 people out here. I smile at Bruce as I see a white blanket sprawled across the flight deck. "May I escort you Miss Marchal?" Bruce asks and offers me his arm.

I giggle, which I hardly do, and then take his arm. As we walk closer, I can make out a small table and two chair. Bruce pulls my chair out for me and I sit down. I watch as Bruce sits down and pours us both a little red wine.

The table is covered in food from steak to fish. "I wasn't sure what you liked." Bruce tells me as he cuts his steak. I shake my head. "Its fine, you really didn't have to do all this." I say.

Bruce shrugs his shoulders and his brown eyes meet mine. "I wanted too." he simply says. I smile and take a bite out of my fish which is very good. I had never met a guy a more sweeter than Bruce and I was very thankful for him.

I never had really dated when I was growing up but when I did they turned out to be major jerks. But Bruce seemed different. "So you said you used to gymnastics, I noticed you used the word 'had'." Bruce says. I finish chewing my piece of fish before saying anything.

"I stopped when I was 17 because when I was on these things called bars, my hands slipped and I feel on the lowest bar before hitting the ground. I ended up fracturing part of my spine. I recovered but I could never do gymnastics again. Too much stress on my back." I explain. I shook away my tears as I told Bruce the story.

"Wow, that's terriable. I'm sorry." he says. I shrug my shoulders and smile. "It was probably the best thing that could have ever happened to me. If I hadn't have fallen I probably wouldn't be working at S.H.E.I.L.D." I tell him.

We continue to eat and tell stories from out childhood. I learn that Bruce's father was abusive and killed his mother. By the end of our date, I felt like I had known Bruce my entire life. He was a really nice and gentle guy. I could tell that he had a dark past and still struggled with his past to this day. I had a gained a new amount of respect for Bruce.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance?" Bruce asks me a little nervously. I look at him confused. "There's no music." I state.

"Does there always have to be music?" Bruce asks. I smile and take Bruce's hand and he leads me off the blanket so I won't trip. I feel one of his arms wrap around my waist and I rest one of my mine on his shoulder.

Bruce takes my free hand with his and brings it to his chest. It had gotten a little cold outside so I was savoring the warmth of Bruce's body. I nervously laid my head on Bruce's chest and inhaled the sweet smell of his cologne. I had barely knew Bruce and I was already falling in love with him.

"Aww, what do we have here? A couple love birds dancing beneath the moon?" I hear Tony's voice ask. I roll my eyes and Bruce let's go of me. Tony smirks at us as we turn around.

"Knock it off Tony." I say through my gritted teeth. I can still feel Bruce's arm around my waist. "Bruce, I never knew you had it in you. Well I did but come on you can do better than some rookie agent." Tony explains.

I hold back the urge to punch Tony across the face. "Tony, stop..." Bruce says. I can feel Bruce's pulse racing and I turn around to face Bruce. He looks down at me with sad brown eyes. "Let's just go." I tell him.

Bruce looks at Tony and then back at me and nods. I take Bruce's hand in mine and we walk towards the elevator. Once inside I start warming up a bit. I rub my hands over my arms and then I feel Bruce put his sports jacket over me.

He turns to face me and I feel his rough hand touch my cheek gently. "I'm so sorry." Bruce says. I shake my head and peer up at him. "Bruce, it's fine. I truly had a great time. Tony's just...Tony." I tell him.

I can feel Bruce gently rubbing his thumb across my cheek. The elevator dings open and I follow Bruce out and to my room. When we reach my room, I scan the ID and it opens. "Do you want to come in?" I ask Bruce nervously.

"If its okay with you." he says. I smile and walk in. I hear Bruce shut the door and I kick off my flats and lay Bruce's jacket on my desk. The lights were off so I could barely make out Bruce's figure.

I feel both of Bruce's wrap around my waist and pull me into his warm body. After a few seconds I felt his soft lips on mine. He kissed me tenderly but it was still filled with passion. I run my hands up the side of his neck and buried them into his curly hair.

I felt Bruce's hand slip underneath my shirt and he slipped it off his ease. My heart rate picked up speed and I kept getting more nervous since I had never done this before. Bruce kissed me harder and I felt his body press up against mine.

I felt his soft lips on my the skin of neck and I moaned a tiny bit. I my body quivered as I felt his fingers trail down my spine. My hands found the buttons of his shirt as he pressed me up against the wall.

I franticaly worked to get his shirt off. Once I did, it revealed a perfectly sculpted chest. Bruce was kissing my lips again and I jumped up and wraped my legs around his body. He grunted and took me over to my bed and laid me down.

I bit my lip nervously as I felt his body on top of me. I drug my hands along his back as he kissed seductivley. "Carmella..." he whispered. I could feel his heart rate picking up again.

All of sudden he got off of me quickly and flipped the lights on. I watched as he picked up his shirt and quickly put it back on. "Bruce what's going on?" I ask him. No response.

I got out of the bed and walked over towards him. "Carmella, stay away okay." he tells me. Bruce looks up and I can see that his eyes are green. I back up until I feel my body hit the wall.

Bruce opens the door and pauses before walking out. "I'm sorry." he says before walking out. I can feel the tears stinging behind my eyes. It was my fault that Bruce was about to turn into the Hulk.

I was hoping he would calm down. I shut my door, put my shirt back on, and then sat on my bed. I began to cry because I had just lost the first man I had ever loved.

And it was all my fault.

**A/N: I really hoped you guys liked this chapter! I know I did! Please please review. And thanks for reading. **


	5. I'm Sorry

**A/N: It may be hard for me to update for a couple days since I have a paper due tomorrow, and I'm doing so hot in my biology class. Also, I'm working on a new story for The Avengers! I do not own The Avengers. I only own Carmella Marchal.**

Chapter 5- I'm Sorry

I groaned as I heard someone pounding on my door. I hadn't gone to sleep that night until 2 am. It was now 9 am. I knew I looked like crap as I opened the door. Of course it had to be Phil. I watched as he tryed to control his laughter.

"Long night?" he asks. I smile weakly. "You have no idea." I say.

Phil looks at me a little confused and then shakes his head. "You need to get ready before Fury finds out about you sleeping in." Phil tells me. I nod slowly and sigh. "Thanks for waking me up." I say.

Phil shrugs his shoulders and then walks away. I shut my door and then start to get ready. The first thing I do is strip off my date night outfit and then change into my uniform. I pull my hair up and then wash my face and brush my teeth. I decide to take my hair down and leave it down. Bruce had seemed to like it.

My heart stung as I thought about Bruce. He couldn't have Hulked out last night, Phil would have told me. I take one last look at myself in the mirror and then strap my gun to my hip before walking out of my room.

As I walked towards the lab, I begin to think of ways to apologize to Bruce about last night. I honestly couldn't find the right words to say and I began to worry. I paused at the glass doors of the lab and see that only Bruce is in there.

I can easily make out the dark circles underneath his brown eyes. Bruce looked to be working on the tesseract but I had no idea what half the stuff in this lab was.I slowly open the door and nervously walk in.

I stood there a couple of seconds and just watched Bruce. It was the first time I actually watched him work. I could tell that this all meant a lot to him and I really hated to disturb him.

I quickly turned around to leave but then I heard Bruce clear his throat. "You're not even going to say hi?" I hear him ask. I look at the ground and then turn back around to face him.

"I..." I try to say something but that was all that came out. Bruce took off his glasses and then walk to me. He stopped when our faces were only inches apart.

Bruce gently takes my face in his hands and I look up at him. "I'm sorry." I finally say. "You shouldn't be, you have no reason to say that you're sorry. I'm the one that walked out." Bruce explained.

I shake my head. "But I'm the one who almost caused you to Hulk out." I tell him. Bruce smiles a little at me and I feel his thumb stroking my cheek. "But I didn't. You know why? Because I didn't want to hurt you." Bruce says.

"I'm still sorry." I say. Bruce chuckles a little and leans down to kiss me. He slowly kisses me and I just want to melt into his arms.

"Get a room!" I hear Tony yell. Bruce and I stop kissing and see that Fury, Natasha,and Steve had all walked in.

I can feel myself blushing and I look at the ground. "Carmella, why don't you go check on Thor. I think he's near his near Loki's holding cell." Fury tells me.

I look around at everyone in the room and then back at Bruce. "Yes sir." I say to Fury. Bruce squeezes my hand and I walk out of the lab and start heading to Loki's holding cell.

I wasn't too happy about going to see Loki ever since I ran into him. I was also scared of him since he killed 80 people in two days. I knew Thor, Tony, Steve, and Bruce could handle him but I couldn't. I had no powers. All I had was a gun and I knew that wouldn't keep me safe from Loki.

It was going to take me at least 10 minutes to get to Loki. Really it was taking me 15 since I didn't want to see Loki. I smiled at Phil as he passed me with Agent Hill.

I was knocked off balence when I felt the ground shake beneath me. For a second I thought I was going crazy until I heard an explosion.

Then it all went black.

**A/N: Sorry that this was so short! I felt the need to make it short. Hoped you guys liked it. I'll try an update again today but I'm not sure if I'll beable to do so. Thanks for reading**


	6. Worst Fear

**A/N: I'm sick so this is probably going to be bad! I've just posted a new story about The Avengers called, A Selfless Sacrafice. Please read it if you want! I do not own The Avengers. I only own Carmella Marchal.**

Chapter 6- Worst Fear

_Am I alive? _This is what I ask myself as I open my eyes. I look around and can see pieces of the wall and ceiling spread out across the hall. I have a terriable ringing in my ears and its feels like a truck had hit me. Before sitting up, I make sure that nothing feels or is broken. I know I have to make sure that Loki has escaped his holding cell, that was my worst fear.

It was hard to see since the power had been knocked out. I also had to dodge the sparks coming from the ends of broken wires. My worst fears have come true as I see Loki's cell isn't there. It gets worse when I see Phil bleeding out on the ground.

I hold back my tears and run towards him. "Phil, what happened?" I ask him. I take off my leather shirt, reavealing a white tank top and press into his wound.

"L-Loki...stabbed...me...Y-y-you...gotta...get...out." Phil struggles to say. I can feel a single tear run down my face as I look down at my hands that were covered in Phil's blood.

I could see one of our newer guns in his hands and choose to ignore it. "You gotta stay with me Phil. Remember you said that once we get off the ship we were going to go sky diving. I don't want to do it without you." I say through tears.

Phil's eyes widen and I look over at my left and see Loki standing there. His smirk is even bigger. As I reach for my gun, I couldn't find it. It must've came off when the hall exploaded.

I hear a big roar and Loki smiles bigger at us. "Wonder who that could be?" he asks. _Bruce! _That was my other worse fear, that Bruce would turn into the Hulk.

I hear a loud boom and Loki gets blown at the wall. "So that's what it does." Phil says.

I press my hand harder into his wound and he winces. "Carmella, we got Phil. You need to get out of here." Fury tells me. I refuse to move and Phil tells me to go.

"Okay, Phil you gotta hold up for me." I say before leaving. As I walk back through the way I came, I find my gun on the ground. I attach back to my hip and start walking again.

"Hulk is in the storage area." I hear someone with a walkie-talkie say. My eyes widen and I start looking for the stairs that lead to the storage area. I run into a couple of agents who say that Bruce is still in that area and that Thor is trying to fight him off.

After 15 minutes of walking, I was finally in the area where Bruce was said to be. I could hear the sound of object beings broken and The Hulk's loud breathing. I jump back as I see Thor fly through the air and land on the ground near me.

He turns over and notices me. "You need to leave! Bruce is out of control!" Thor yells. "I'm not leaving, let me try and help." I tell Thor. Thor rolls his eyes and stands back up.

I say a silent prayer and then stand in the aisle next to Thor. I regret my decision as my eyes connect with The Hulk's. I had only seen pictures of Bruce's other half. The Hulk was much scarier in person and looked ten times bigger than his file says. I hate seeing Bruce like this. I knew he never wanted me to see him like this, but I wanted to help.

"Bruce! Its Carmella! You have to calm down."I yell at The Hulk hoping Bruce could hear me. I could feel my whole body shaking as The Hulk stepped closer to me. "Please don't hurt me..."I whisper as his hand extends towards me.

Thor grabs my wrist and we both back up. All of sudden The Hulk falls to the floor and I notice he starts to look like Bruce again, a naked Bruce. An agent place a blanket over Bruce and then goes to get clothes for him.

After a couple minutes I feel comfortable enough to walk over to him. I gently lay a hand on his shoulder and shake him a little. "Bruce, wake up." I whisper.

After shaking him a couple times I finally see his beautiful eyes open and they're not green. He sits up and wraps the blanket around him. He looks up at me with sad eyes. "You're hurt." he says.

I feel his thumb touch my forhead and I hiss in pain. When he removes his hand, I can see my blood on it. I look on my arm and see a gash on it. "I'm fine, I get looked at later." I say softly to me.

"Here are your clothes ." says the agent who got him the blanket. Bruce stands up and I turn around to let him change in privacy.

I hear Bruce chuckle a little. "You can look now." he says. I turn around and walk over to him. "Did I hurt anybody?" Bruce asks.

I shake my head and notice that Thor has disappeared. Bruce wraps an arm around my waist and I wince in pain. "Let's go get you looked at." Bruce says. I don't argue with him since I think I'm pretty ruffed up.

We walk into one of the meeting rooms and Bruce tells me to sit while he goes find a First Aid kit. I'm starting to feel the pain in my arm, side, and forehead. My mind wanders to Phil and I hope that he's okay.

Bruce walks in a few minutes later and lays the kit on the table. He starts my rolling up his sleeves and putting gloves on. "I'm going to give you some numbing medicine first." Bruce says.

I watch him fill a syringe up with pain medicine. He first gives me two shots on my left arm and then three on my forehead. "I'm going to lift up your shirt." Bruce tells me. I raise an eyebrown and Bruce smiles.

"I'm just looking at your sides. I want to make sure nothing is broken." Bruce says. I feel his gloved hands reach under my tank top and pull it up to my chest. I almost faint at the sight of all the black and blue bruises.

Bruce holds his breath and touches my sides. I cry out from his touch and Bruce stops. "I'm sorry for hurting you but I've go to make sure you're okay. This is the only way." Bruce explains. I bite my lip as he continues to touch my sides.

"You're arm doesn't need stiches but your head will. You may feel slight pinches but if it really starts hurting you then tell me." Bruce says as he wraps my arm up in gauze.

I cringe a little at the sight of the needle and thread heading for my head. "I'm not going to hurt you." Bruce whispers as he starts stiching up my head. I only felt pinching twice and was thankful that it was over as soon as it started.

Bruce took his gloves off and threw them away. He walks back over and puts his hands on either side of my thighs. "You need to keep the wounds clean." Bruce tells me. "Thank you." I say.

Bruce shrugs his shoulders and says its not a big problem. Bruce leans down until our lips are only inches apart. I put my hands gently on Bruce's chest and then lean up to kiss him. He kisses me softly and slowly. I have to stop since my head is starting to hurt.

"You okay?" Bruce asks me. I look at the ground and then back at him. "I'm fine, my head hurts." I reply.

"Let me take you to your room." Bruce says. I don't argue and he helps me off the table. I feel selffish as we walk out of the room because I should be helping clean up. But I was scared that I would pass out.

I smile as I feel Bruce's fingers loop through mine. I look up to see Fury, Steve, and Tony all walking towards me. They all have sad expressions on their face. Fury is the first to notice Bruce and I.

"How is Phil?" I ask. Just by the way Fury looked at me, I knew it. Phil was dead.

I knew I couldn't hold back my tears so I let them flow. I turn towards Bruce and he slipped his arms around me as I cryed into his chest. I could feel his hands stroking my hair. I couldn't believe one of my friends was dead.

I should have gone out on a date with him. I should have been nicer to him. I should have walked faster to Loki's cell. I should have stayed with Phil no matter what people told me to do.

I finally stopped crying and decided to turn to Fury. "I'm sorry sir. I should have gotten to Loki before Phil." I say to Fury. He shakes his head. "It wasn't your fault Carmella. Dr. Banner, take Carmella to her room and then meet Tony, Steve, and I in the meeting room." Fury tells Bruce.

"Of course sir." Bruce says. I sneak glances at Tony and Steve as Bruce walks me to my room.

No matter what Fury said to me, it was all my fault.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! And please review. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
